The present invention generally relates to a load handling apparatus of the mobile type having a gantry from which is hung a series of lifting devices for lifting large loads such as piggy-back trailers or cargo containers off of a vessel or vehicle. More particularly the present invention relates to an anti-sway load handling apparatus adapted to move large bulky loads with a minimum of sway both longitudinally and transverse the major axis of the length of the load. Such a load handling apparatus is capable of quicker and more accurate placement of a load and removal thereof.